Sex Hex
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles and Issac are both hit with a Hex, or as Stiles calls it the Sex Hex Stiles/Derek and Isaac/Scott
1. Chapter 1

**(Not yet Beta)**

"A what?" Stiles asked as he looked towards the vet, the man gave the teen a sharp look as if say you hear me but all the same he repeated it once more for the stun teen

"Okay you and Isaac was have been hit with a hex that makes will make you want to have sex." He said to him, Stiles blinked at him and turned to the blonde next to him who had the same worried looked on his face

"So we were hit with a sex hex and now we have to have sex!" The teen gasp

"Yes." He said

"Can't...can't we just whack one out?" Isaac asked

"Ummm no, sorry boys this hex makes you to the submissive and before you asked Stiles it won't just go away, the sooner you do it the better."

Stiles walked up to Derek's loft knowing that the wolf was on his own he walked in and looked around "D...Derek?" Stiles called out. It was the full moon and it was the worst time to be hit by a sex hex "Derek!"

"What do you think you're doing here smelling like that?" Came the growl, Stiles turned around and found Derek sat on the sofa in the dark only his blue eyes glowing

"W...what do you mean, what do I smell like?" He asked frozen to the spot as he watched the wolf stand up and walked over to him, completely wolfed out and Stiles found himself even more turned on.

"Like bitch in heat." Growled, Stiles groaned and rubbed his face

"That blood bitch I will kill her, if I ever find her." Stiles hissed, Derek let out a growl as he circled the teen

"Who!"

"Scott didn't tell you…no most likely not, he must be too busy ripping to Isaac…"

"Stiles get to the point before I rip into you!" Derek snarled as he pushed Stiles up against the wall.

The teen gasped feeling the cold brick walls against his sweaty back, he looked back at Derek who was growling lowly "It was a witch she threw a hex at me and Isaac."

"What kind of Hex?" Derek growled as he pushed himself closer to Stiles feeling the heat coming from the teen

"Sex Hex, for whatever reason we…we… me and Isaac we have to have sex and be bottom though all of it." Stiles gulp as he looked back at him Derek was now sniffing him and licking his neck

"So you came to me?" Derek asked as he started to pull at Stiles' shirt moving up his chest

"Yes."

"You came to me smelling like a bitch in heat, smelling like you want me to hold you down knot you until you're filled with my seed…"

"Oh gods you have to go on just do it!" Stiles cried out before he found himself being dragged up to the wolf's bed.

Mean while...

Isaac was hiding from Scott, he didn't want his alpha to see him like this but he knew he was throwing out a scent which his is why he was in the shower under cold water trying to hid the scent and bring by his temperature down. There was a knock on the door that made him jump as he turned to look at the white bathroom door "Y...Yeah?" Isaac called out there was no sound.

He stood there when he saw the door knob turn and the door was pushed open, Scott stood there eye growling red as he looked at the blonde "What is that smell?" Scott growled flashing his eyes

"I really don't know." Isaac said looking at him, his eyes darted nervously around Scott "Where is your mum?"

"In work." Scott growled as he moved into the bath room closing the door behind him, Isaac was shocked at himself as found himself to be whimpered at him. Scott started to pull his clothes off or rather rip it off as he moved into the shower.

The blonde looked at him and watched as the dark hair teen leaned over passed him and turned the hot tap on, his eyes never leaving Isaac's face "Why did you hid from me?" Scott growled as he pushed his beta up against the wet tiles walls

"I didn't want you seeing weak." He said

"Not weak." Scott growled as bite Isaac's neck sinking his fangs into the pale shoulder. Isaac let out a cry digging his nails into the Alpha's shoulders pulling back Scott growled at him "Mine!"

By morning when all parties were shagged out and a sleep somewhere, Derek woke up to find Stile was sat looking out the window "Scott and Isaac are here." He said quietly

"How long have you been a wake?" Derek asked as he pushed himself out of bed to look for some clothes

"About an hour." He answered looking back at the wolf, Derek pulled on his jeans forgoing the Boxers "Are we...you know…God I don't even know." He groaned

"Stiles." Derek walked over to him and knelt by his feet and took his hands into his "Did I hurt you?" He asked softly

"No…"

"You don't sound convinced." Derek asked as he looked at the bite on Stiles neck "I bite you."

"Yeah... but the sex was mind blowing but yeah you bite me." Derek kissed Stiles' hands and smiled at him

"It was good wasn't it?" He said standing up and walking to get a new shirt as Stiles was wearing his "We must do it again." He smirked

"What really, that would be so cool." Stiles said smiling as he looked at him.

"DEREK YOU HERE?" Scott called out as he walked into the loft; Derek started to walk down the stairs with Stiles behind him

"Do you know how early it is?" Derek growled as he walked to the sofa and sat down bring Stiles down with him and placing him on his lap, Scott blinked at the two and looked back at Isaac

"Told you." The blonde said with a shrug, shaking his head Scott looked back at them

"Deaton called, he said he found some more imfo about the Sex Hex." The wolf tells them

"What?" Stiles asked as he felt Derek nuzzle his neck

"Well because you and Isaac remembered some of the words he worked it out to be some sort of pregnancies spell as well as a lust spell." Stiles froze and looked at him

"Your joking?"


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had looked up at Scott and Isaac, Scott and Derek held each other's gaze as if they were going to fight each other, Isaac looked between then and then to Stiles "They are going to be a while."

"What are they doing?" Stiles asked

"You got banged by Derek, your Scott's friend do we need to say any more?" the blonde said, Stiles smirked and kissed Derek on the lips stopping the wolf from looking at Scott as the dark hair teen wince and turned away

"Eeeew Stiles!"

"Look let's go to Deaton and get some more imfo on this hex?"

Hey got the vets and walked in, Stiles stuck to Derek's side like clue and Isaac stuck to Scott's as well, walking in side they saw Deaton deal with a customer so they sat down and waited for the man to finish, Derek looked down at Stiles and smiled at him as he saw the teen was dozing on his shoulder, Scott looked at him and let you a growl "What?" Derek growled back

"You slept with Stiles?"

"He came to me Scott, and I don't regret what I've done."

"You bite him to."

"And I bet you bit Isaac and held onto him while you what fucked him against the floor

"Shower wall." Isaac said nodding, Scott looked at him with WFT look the blonde smiled at him "What it was the shower wall and then the floor."

"Guys?" Deaton calls out nodding them into his office.

After piling in they stood there waiting, Deaton walked in behind them and closed the door "So I guessed you all had sex last night?" he asked, Stiles smiled goofily and Isaac smiled and looked to the floor while Scott looked at the blonde with a curve of his lips and Derek pulled Stiles closer to him "That's a yes then, okay so there is a high chance that you Stiles and Isaac are pregnant."

"So that's a real thing?" Stiles asked

"Yep, the witch was a powerful one, if she wasn't only Stiles would have been affected." He tells them

"How lucky she wasn't weak." Isaac said, Derek looked at the man with his normally tense jaw

"Why did Stiles smell like he was a bitch in heart when he came to my loft?" Derek asked, Deaton turned to Stiles who was still in Derek's arms and looked like he wasn't going to move any where

"I'm not sure, maybe the witch thought you both were wolves and sent the spell out meant for wolves.

Chris came home shivering from head to toe "Allison?" He called out but got no reason "Allison you home?" He yelled a little louder, as he shuffled his away to his daughter's room he knocked on the door before walking inside to find it empty "Oh thank god."

"It seems you have a problem." Chris spun around pulling a gun free from his hands and pointed it at the wolf in his hall away

"How did you get in here?"

"The same why you did though the door, I'm not like my nephew I don't do windows." Peter smirked flashing his blue eyes "It seems you got a bit of a problem Chris, it looks like you got yourself hit with a sex hex." He smirked sat him. Chris bit his lips as he tried to point a gun at the wolf but his hands where to shaky and was all over the place

"Don't you even dare come near me Peter one move and I will blow your head off."

"Oh come on Chris it's best to get this over with no before you cock swells and become really really unconformable, I should know I've seen it happen you will die you know the pressure will kill you… do you want dear little Allison to see you go thought that knowing that one long night of fu…"

"Peter shut up!" Chris shouted as he tried to shoot him but missed him and hit the wall behind him "Shit!"

"Naww is the hunter having steady hand problem." The wolf smirked as he invade Chris's personal space taking the gun off him as he shot it again missing Peter's ear my inches, the wolf took the gun off him and threw down the hall away

"Peter I swear to god…"

"Chris relax you live longer, now come on I got my claim in first before some other wolf get's a taste of that hot arse." He grinned as he smashed his lips against the hunter's lips and pinned him against the door to his office as he removed any other hidden weapons the man had on him

"I'm… going to…oh god…kill you!" Chris moaned as he pulled at the wolf's hair

"After fucking first!"

The next person to be hit by the Sex Hex was Mellissa, she was on her way home from work when said witch walk right in front of her car making her swerve and hit a tree. She sat in the car hands on the wheel breathing fast but not swears for wear, she got out of the car and walked onto the road trying to see the woman she almost hit but found nothing but a long stretch of a dark road, she ran back to her car and pulled out a her bag and got her phone out when she felt a jolt of energy hit her.

It was a few moments later that John Stilinski stopped his police car when he saw the dark hair woman stopped his car "Mellissa what happen?" He asked

"It was that witch it has to be, she walked out right in front of me and…and…" he got out of his car and looked her touched the woman's arms

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." She said "Tho she did…Oooh!"

"What?" He asked, she bit her lips and blushed looking down at her feet

"I think we might have a problem." She said calmly as she could while looking up at him

"Do we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles came through the door and dropped his school bag on the floor by the stairs and walked into the living room but not before seeing his dad and Mellissa sat at the dining room table "Hiii?" He said seeing them sit close to each other cups of coffee in front of them, Stiles notices that his dad hand had his hands on Mellissa hand and then pulled they pull their hands away from each other

"Stiles your home early?" John said

"Umm nooo I'm not. So what is going on here?" He asked and he wiggled his fingers between them

"Stiles we have to talk."

"Oh god you found out about me and Derek, look dad I was it by the same Hex Sex as Isaac and I didn't have any choice and I like Derek."

"Stiles."

"I mean I like him a lot and we…"

"Stiles."

"…and now I'm pregnant and he and I are together…"

"Stiles!" John yells a little louder stopping the lanky teen from rambling and look at his dad "You had sex with Derek Hale a man you said killed his sister and man who isn't a man but a werewolf an man who is also 28 years old and you my son who is only 17." John said, Stiles bite his lip and looked at the woman sat in the chair

"Whoa don't look at me…at least I slept with someone near my age." She said with a nods, then Stiles freezes as he looks between them

"Oh god!" Stiles looked between the two of them "You slept with each other!"

Later that day after Stiles called Derek and told him about his dad and Mellissa and Derek told him that he was calling a pack meeting. So the pack meeting was held at Derek's loft about the witch going around Sex Hexing people, Lydia sat on the sofa watching everyone who entered the loft, Stiles was sat next to her with his eyes close trying to drowned out he sound from his wolfy hearing "So what was the big bad wolf like?" She asked, Stiles moved his hand from his eyes and looked at her

"I'm shocked that I can still talk." He tells her with a loop sided smile, she smiled at him and leaned back on the sofa and talks to him

"That good umm?"

"Trust me no other will ever ever live up to that wolf god." She tilts her head and then pats his legs

"Down boy." She says "So are you really pregnant?" She asked him

"Yeah that bloody witch is using the sex hex on us as well and knock to make sure get knocked up as well, it seems it doesn't matter if we're human or not or male or female." He tells her as he looks to see his dad talk to Derek had him worried his dad had his hand on his gun, he was still on duty. "Have you heard from Allison?" Stiles asked trying to take him mind of his worries

"Ummm." Lydia replies "You heard about her dad being hit by the Sex hex?"

"Yeah I heard, Derek say that Peter came limping back into the loft with an arrow sticking out of his arse cheek." Stiles and she shared a smile with each other

" Yeah Allison caught them on their 5th round so she hot Peter and now her dad has her locked up at home, he doesn't want her being Sex Hex and knocked up, it's bad enough that Peter screwed him over."

"I hear that."

Scott and Isaac stood there shocked when Mellissa told him what happen "Boy's please don't be too shocked." She said looking at them, Scott rubbed the back of his head and looked towards Stiles who was sat with Lydia

"Does Stiles know?"

"Yeah I was sat with John we were talking though it all when he came home." She says, Isaac shifted from one foot to the other

"W...What are you going to do?" The blonde asks, the dark hair woman looks at him and smiles softly

"I'm not going to throw you out sweet heart, you part of my family I see you as I see Stiles." Isaac looks at her and tilts his head, Scott looks at him "I love you like my son." She smiled pulling the blonde boy into her arms and hugged him, Scott smiled and looked at his mum as Isaac pulled back wiping his eyes

"It's weird your calling me your son as I am knocked up your son." Isaac said

"Don't make this anymore wired than it already is." Mellissa tells him with a smile.

"So what is the plan with you and the Sheriff?" Scott asks as he looked to the ground, his mum agave him a smile and patted his back

"We're not getting married if that is what you're thinking…well not yet any way." She adds, Scott looked up at her "We are going to move in with him, there are lot more room's in his house than ours."

"Really?" He asked, she nods and sits down

"Scott, look I know this is going to be hard for a while but I think it would be safer if we did, three werewolves in a house will be great protection."

"Mum two of them are pregnant, plus you it's going to be insane in a house." She nods

"I know I know, but me and John have talk about it Scott, I don't want to go this alone it was bad enough with your father always out when I need him." Scott grimaces at the mention of his dad

"Yeah but Stiles' dad is the sheriff he will always be out."

"Yesss true but there is a differences I know where he is." She smiled at him and kisses him on the forehead "We're not going to move in right away, there are going to be some dates first."

After the pack meeting Stiles went to stand by Derek and smiled at him, the wolf smiled back and warped his arms around the teen and held him close "How are you feeling?" He asked

"I'm good, it's not like I'm going to start showing any time soon." Stiles smiled "I may not show at all some people don't that would be good." Derek chuckled at him and kissed on the lips "Ummm what did my dad say to you?" Stiles asked

"Weren't you listening?"

"No I was talking to Lydia." Derek nodded

"He was just telling me that if I hurt you in any shape and form he will take those monkhood silver bullets that Chris gave him and shot me." Stiles banged his head against Derek's chest

"Oh man I'm so sorry." Derek chuckled

"It's find I understand I will be doing the same thing for our son or daughter."

"Derek our child will not be allowed to leave the house." Stiles said with a smiled as the wolf picked him up and carried him over to the sofa.

Mean while poor Danny just had a run in with the witch that leads Ethan wound the witch and take care of his poor human. "God it's hot, is it hot or just me?" Danny said as he gets though the front door

"Umm just you." Ethan said as he watched Danny pulls his shirt off "I think I should go." He said fisting his hand

"No! Please stay." He smiled at him as he walks over to him

"Oh trust me I want to but..."

"But what?" Danny asks as he starts to pull at Ethan's belt

"You are going to freak out in the morning." Danny just smiles and throws the belt out the open window with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later

Cora fell into the loft; she pushed herself up and staggered in "Cora?" Came Derek's voice she groaned and dropped her bag to the floor and pulled her jacket off as she moved more inside "Cora?" Derek called again this time a little closer as he walked down the stairs "Holy shit you're not?" Derek groaned

"No… I'm liked this because it's my time of the month!" She snapped, Derek just looked at her

"Derek?" Both turned to see half asleep stiles come down the stairs, a slight bump could be seen under the black shirt of Derek's, it turns out that poor Stiles is having twins.

"Stiles go back to bed." The teen gave him a look as if to say 'well too late for that you woke me up'

"What's wrong?"

"Cora has been hit by the sex hex." It took Stiles a second to think and looked at Derek and then to Cora

"And you here, spreading your wolfy pheromones!" Stiles panic

"It's not going to affect me Stiles, she my sister…"

"What is wrong with you?" Cora asked as she sat on the floor with a wince, Stiles blushed and looked down at his feet

"My imagination gets a head of me." He answers as he watches what was going on.

Derek stood there rubbing his face "Stiles…" He called softly the teen looks at him with a confused look as Derek just looked at him and then his eyes flickered to his sister, Stiles looked at him and then it clicks together

"No, I'm carrying your twins like fuck I'm doing it!" Stiles growled

"You are the only one here to do it!" Derek begs, Stiles shook his head and stood a step back

"I'm… I'm not doing your sister I will end up knocking her up!"

"Umm guys." Cora called out but it fell on deaf ears as the two argued

"NO… Derek I have no interest in your sister, even her pheromones aren't working for me!" Stiles yelled at him, Derek growled at him

"She going to die…I don't like this any more than you do but…"

"GUYS!" Cora yelled making them stop shouting and turned to look at her, Derek watched her as did Stiles as she stood back "Derek thanks for the idea of pimping out your pregnant mate to me but I dealt with it before I got home your just smelling the lingering smell." She said Derek gave her a look as he looked her up and down

"Who?" Derek growled, she looked at him and tilts her head

"Someone that works for your dad." She said to Stiles, the teen blinked and looked at her

"Who? They are all married …umm well apart from the new guy…Oooh strange I always thought he was gay." He said out loud

"So did I for 5 minutes." Cora said and she walked away from the pair.

Derek looked at Stiles, the teen was quiet when he walked passed and smelling the anger coming off his mate he said "Do you want me to sleep on the sofa?" He asked, Stiles looked at him

"No, because the minute you do I will want you back in bed. No I'm just going to hold out." Derek eyes widen as he see the teen go back up the stairs

"Stiles come on, please I'm sorry…she my sister!" Derek whined as he ran up the stairs after him.

Next day...

Back at the house Stiles was sat in the living room with Scott and Isaac, the teen was still in a bad mood with Derek "He asked you to do what?" Scott asked

"I know!" Stiles said

"I hope you said no?" Isaac asked

"Of course I did, any way it turned out she got one of my dad's new deputies to do it." He said with the wave of his hand "But still he was begging me, I wouldn't be shocked if he had forced me to do it." He frowned rubbing his stomach,

"He was just scared." Scott said, Stiles looked at him

"Okay let me paint you this; if me and you were really bothers and Isaac is still your mate would you force him to screw me?" Isaac looked at Scott and waited for him to answer

"Oh my god you would?" The blonde asked

"Scott?" Stiles half yelled

"Okay before you both start, one it would be hot, two yes if it means I would save my brother, which you are blood or not and three and Derek would agree with ne it would be hot!" both Isaac and stiles looked at each other before back at Scott who was a nice shade of red

"Scott!" all three jump and looked towards the Sheriff standing in the door away with a box in his arms, the dark hair teen gulped "Get your but moving and help unload the boxes from the vain." He asked, Scott pulled away from Isaac and went to help the Sheriff "And we need to talk about what you think is hot bucko?"

"Oooh god!" Scott groaned, leaving Isaac and Stiles to giggled with each other

"But yeah it would be hot with us." Isaac said

"Oh yeah of course it would be, who could pass up two pregnant teenage werewolf males."

Derek walked into Stiles room and sat on the bed waiting for the teen to walk in, and it wasn't long before Stiles did, he saw the wolf on his bed and huffed "I'm still pissed at you." Stile said

"Stiles please understand."

"That's the thing Derek I do, I do understand but it's the fact that you were going to forced me to do it without thinking of calling for anyone else. I'm a male teen who is carrying your twins Derek the last thing I need is to be a father to another child with your sister." Stiles said, Derek stood up and walked over to him putting his hand on Stiles bump and smiled softly at him

"I'm sorry, it just she and Peter the last…"

"I know Derek but you're not alone any more, you have me and soon our cubs and the rest of the pack, there will be lots and lots of little children running around." Derek nods and pulls him into a hug, they stayed like that for a while until Derek said

"So you and Isaac?" Derek asked, Stiles pulled back and looked at him with a cocky smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris is on the war path since he found out that Alison got hit with the hex and is pregnant, but she won' tell anyone who the father is and this was driving Chris insane as he was 4 month pregnant and now is daughter knocked up by some unknown person. Lydia wasn't lucky enough to escape the evil bitch she got hit by the Sex Hex a week later and it was up to Aiden to save the day making Derek really unhappy that is Witch had gotten very on in the pack and people who are not in the pack who are now like Deputy Parrish who knocked Cora up and Danny who got bit by Ethan.

They did corner the witch in Derek's loft, she stood there smiling at that Derek and the others as she was trapped in a circle "Well look at all my little babies all of you look so full of life." She smiled at brightly as she waved her arms at them, Scott growled at her which didn't seem to upset her, he looked at all the pregnant people in the room. She just seem to jump happily at her work

"Why did you go around cursing every...we know?" Scott asked, she looked at him with a mad glint in her eyes

"Why not, it's my job to after all." She said

"You're Job?" Stiles asked her as he moved closer to her, Derek growled lowly as he stayed close to his mate, she looked at him as Stiles put his hand over his bump

"Oooh look at you, your one of my firsts aren't you. Oh gosh you look soooo cute. Oh let me guess you and the big guy." She squealed in delight at them, making every one look at her with an odd look "Oh your babies are going to be soooo adorable." She chuckled; Stiles looked away from her when Derek stood in front of her "Let me know when I can have pick of the litter." She giggled

"W...What?" Stiles asked shock clearly written across his face

"I as joking... go you people need to relax you live longer." She said toeing the dust around her to see how strong it was.

Derek flashed his blue eyes at her "He asked you a question!" Derek snarled, she rolled her eyes and tied her blonde hair up and clicked her neck

"Aren't you all happier now? Look at you all have lovers, partners and mates, this must be better than what you had before?" She asked

"You more or less forced a bunch of teenagers to go and have sex just so they wouldn't die?" John said looking really pissed off; she looked at him and notices he had his hand on his gun

"Okay so there was a small problem with my spell, but… Hey I don't need to be judged by you…." She pouted

"Stop sex hexing people!" Derek asked

"Well I hit all the people wanted any way and your welcome your grumpy guts." The Witch frowned "Ungrateful the lot of you are just plan ungrateful, this is the thanks I get for making all your lives a little better."

"I don't think you quite understand, we have males here who are now pregnant it's not like we they can freely walk about." Mellissa said "Hey haven't left high school yet." The blonde witch at the teens in the room and hummed

"Did you want me to get rid of the babies?" The witch asked

"NO!" Came the group cry.

"No, just… just stop hex people."

In the evening every one piled into the Stilinskihouse for a pack family meal, Derek and Peter brought another table to add to the dining room table that was already there, it wasn't a home cooked meal it was 5 different take always was laid out on the table for all to enjoy, orange juices were poured. Stiles looked towards his dad and watched him talk to Mellissa who was smiling at him as he filled her place with everything; Stiles wondered if it should bother him that his dad is finely moving on from Claudia but he smiled none the less and finds he really doesn't mind. He has known Mellissa for years and she had always been a bit like a mum to him, in fact he could remember a few times he called her mum, it may have been an accident but he felt right saying it.

'DING DONG' every on froze as they looked at each other "I got it." John said standing up and walking to the door.

He opens the door and frozen, Agent McCall stood there not looking to impressed "What are you doing here?" John asked, he knew everyone was listening and he could only imagine the worried look on Scott, Stiles and Isaac was giving each other

"I went by my house to see Mellissa and my son to find the place empty."

"No not empty we did leave some sofas and chairs behind." John told him, McCall stood there looking at him as if to say 'try it I dare you' look

"Where are they?" He asked

"In here we're eating." John told him as he let him in.

Everyone in the dining room was still as they watched the McCall walk in and stood there looking at them "What is this?" He asked

"Pack gathering. Peter said, Chris and a few others who were near Peter kicked him in the leg "Awo what was that for!" Peter asked, it was Allison who leaned into Peter and whispered in his ear "Oh right sorry, let me correct what I said it's pack family gathering." Every one gave him a dark look

"What are you doing here?" Mellissa asked as she stood up, Scott stood up and help his mum stand while McCall just stood there blinking in shock

"Y...Your... whose?"

"John's." She said as she walked closer to him,

"What are you doing here I thought you went back?" She asked him, he just stood there looking shocked and then to everyone at the table

"What is going on?"McCall asked "You and him?"

"Well yeah, why not we've known each other for years. It was bound to happen at some point." She told him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Awo!" Stiles said as he rubbed his bump, Derek looked at the teen it a worried look as he watched his mate rubbed his bump

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Umm yeah they kicked at the same time, they are restless." Stiles told him, Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles and sat behind him and placed his hands on the bump and moved his hand all over it "Ummm Derek your hands are magic." Stiles said as he leaned back against the wolf, Derek smiled and kissed his neck

"Better?" Derek asks

"Oh yes, they always seem to calm down when your holding me."

"Well that's good to know." He smirked as he now started nipping his neck.

Stiles was close to begging Derek to take him on the bed when the bed room door open and Allison flew in and sat down on the bed "If my dad calls I'm not here." She said, Stiles looked at Derek who just frowned before saying

"Sure can we ask why?" Stiles asked her, she turned around and looked at them and sighed

"He still wants to know who I slept with." She said looking down into her lap, Stiles crawled off Derek and crawled over to her and sat next to her, Derek groaned and stood up

"I'm going to the shops do you two need anything?" He asked

"Raw beef with chocolate spread and not the shops own branded I want the Dairy Cab's one." Stiles tells him, Allison looked at Derek and smiled sweetly

"Just a pack of raw beef, I will share his chocolate spread." She said, Stiles gave her a horrified look on his face "Or just pick me one up as well." She told him, Derek nodded and kissed Stiles on the lips and walked out the bed room.

"So who is your baby's daddy?" Stiles asks him as he lays down on the bed, Allison hums as she picks her shoes off and sat up against the head bored

"You promise you will not tell my dad?" She asked him

"Of course I won't tell him." Stiles said as he sat up on his elbows and looked at her as she bites her bottom lip

"Jackson's back in town." Stiles sat up right and looked at there

"What?" He gasped, Stiles mouth dropped as she started to laugh at him

"It's not Jackson." She chuckled "Its Isaac's." She said "Ummm or Scott's." She said with a shrug, Stiles frowns and looks at her

"What do you mean Isaac's or Scott's? How can you not know?" Stiles asked, she sighed and ran her fingers though her hair, she smiled weakly at him

"I didn't know here to go or who to go to, so I went to see Scott and and I found Isaac and I god I don't know it just happen we all ended up together." She said blushing

"Sooo you Isaac and Scott are you all…you know…together?" He asked

"Yes." She said blushing more "Scott and Isaac want to be there for me and I want to be there for them, it's just my dad will have a fit when he finds out and even more so now he's pregnant." She said with a sigh, Stiles smiled softly at her

"You will find away and do you know what Peter will take of your father's mood."

McCall was at the front door much to Stiles annoyance; he pushed his away in side and stood there looking at Stiles bump "Letting yourself go?" He asked, Stiles raised an eye brow at him before slamming the door shut

"Still snaking around are you?" Stiles hissed angrily as he watched the FBI agent stood there looking at the teen

"Where is she?" He asked

"Out with Scott getting baby items." He said as he moved closer to the sofa,

"Stiles?" Isaac calls out as he walks down the stairs, his hand resting on his bump his hair damp from the shower, he stop and looks at the man "Oh your back." He said

"What is going on why are you both look like your pregnant?" Stiles looked towards Isaac and nodded, both Stiles and Isaac changed into their wolves in front of him.

McCall stood there his mouth dropped open before he passed out, Stiles rolled his eyes "Oh come on!" He cried out as he watched the man dropped to the floor like sack of potatoes

"Should we roll him out onto the front garden?" Isaac asked, Stiles looked at the blonde and shrugged before they looked down at him "Well at lest he didn't shoot us, Scott, Derek and your dad would have killed him."

"This is true." Stiles said just as the door open behind them as Scott and Mellissa walked into the house

"What happen?"


End file.
